Jack's Cereal Problem
by Elouise Victoria
Summary: They say they'll be back, they'll be back! Now, this time, the cousins are out for Jack. How will he react? Read to find out. Sequel to Yusei's Ice Cream Madness. T, just in case.


Jack's Cereal Problem

By: Elouise Jocilinda Pollyanna Theodora Clementine Victory (El), Jamie Evans, and Victoria

El: Hi-hi! We're back for Jack!

Jamie: Yeah! We came up with a song for him too!

Victoria: Okay. You may annoy them, only if I can come!

El: Nooooooo! How about you pick us up and drop us off?

Victoria: *smiles evilly* Okay, I will.

El: Okay!

Jamie: Vikki, what are you up to?

Victoria: *innocent look* Nothing, why?

~*~

"I'm going to get groceries!" Jack called. Yusei nodded from the couch. He left and went off towards the direction of said store. He walked along, then, it started raining con-fetti from out of nowhere. Then, two familiar girls and a wolf popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, God, no!" Jack said, recognizing the girls.

"Hi-hi!" the calico haired one cheered, "I'm Elouise Jocilinda Pollyanna—"

"Go away!" Jack interrupted.

El teared up and Jamie said, "Gee, who peed in your cereal this morning?"

"What?! I didn't even eat cereal this morning!"

"What did you have this morning?"

"French toast, why?" he answered, stupidly.

"Gee, who peed in your French toast?"

"Ugh…"

"Anyway, I'm Jamie, she's El, the mouse's El's brain, Clappy, and this is Victoria," she said, pointing to each character when its name was called.

Victoria walked up to Jack, snickering.

"Good luck," she whispered, and winked, disappearing in a puff of confetti.

There was a moment of silence, and then El asked, no longer crying, "What's your name?"

"Jack."

They grinned.

"AppleJacks, AppleJacks. Jackpot for AppleJacks is what we want back!"

"Oh no," he said, backing up. The two followed him and sang it again.

"AppleJacks, AppleJacks. Jackpot for AppleJacks is what we want back!"

"Do you want AppleJacks?" Jack asked.

They nodded.

"Okay then, come on!"

They ran into the grocery store, the duo still singing, and went to the cereal aisle. He looked about and saw his worst nightmare. They were out of AppleJacks, with a note saying, 'Discontinued'.

Oh no. No no no no no! The two saw it and smiled wider, and sang, "AppleJacks, AppleJacks. Jackpot for AppleJacks is what we want back!"

"NOOOO!" Jack yelled, running away from them. Jamie snapped for a skateboard, and El twirled her finger for rollerblades, and they were off. Jack slammed the front door to his house and locked it. Yusei looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"They're back!" Jack yelled.

"Who?"

They heard a clattering, and they turned around to see the girls trying to go through the window.

"Them!" Jack said, pointing at them.

"Oh God!" Yusei said, jumping up.

Jamie got impatient and snapped her finger, placing a baseball bat in her hands. El clapped with Clappy. Then, Jamie grinned evilly at the men and the guys looked at each other in fear. Then, Jack and Yusei ran down the hall and heard a crashing noise as the duo chased after them. They grabbed each of Jack's arms and started pulling on him.

Yusei slammed the door behind him. Then after a while, he peeked out the door to see Jack tied up and the two girls trying to put make-up on him. Yusei burst out laughing and the two turned and looked at him, like two wildcats eyeballing a new piece of prey.

"Oh crap…" Yusei said.

The two girls ran up to him and, while they ran, Jack took the opportunity to try and run. Jamie noticed, ran back, yelled a battle cry, and hit him in the head with the baseball bat to knock him out. Yusei watched, scared, as El hugged him and said, "Yusei! I missed you so much!"

"Uh," he said, "Why…?" He pointed at Jack.

"Jack won't give us AppleJacks, so we must torture him until he does!"

"We have some in the kitchen."

"Okay!" She turned to Jamie, who was singing to the now unconscious Jack. "Jamie! There's AppleJacks here!"

She stopped and cheered, "Yay!"

Jack woke up, got up, and went into the kitchen to prepare some. The girls started to eat it, when confetti started raining down.

"Oh no!" the two said in unison, "Victoria!" They grabbed each of Jack's arms and Yusei came in and asked, "What's going on?"

Victoria suddenly poofed into the kitchen. The duo opened the sliding door and used their magic to put on their rollerblades and skateboard, and then poofed a jetpack on Jack's back, blasting them out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Jack yelled.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" the two cheered.

Yusei watched them in shock, and then turned to Victoria, who was lying in the sphinx position on the counter. She turned to him.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm sorry, those two…yeah…"

"It's alright," Yusei said.

"By the way," she said, as she leaped off the table, "We'll be back for you and your girlfriend."

He blushed. "Who…What?! Who is—?"

"You'll see," she said, grinning, as she raced off to catch up with the duo.

~*~

The rockets stopped as the duo finished their AppleJacks. Victoria ran up to them, while Jack freaked out.

"You done?" she asked.

"YUP!" The duo said in unison.

Victoria sighed and looked at Jack.

"Sorry."

"You ought to be!" he exclaimed. "Never come back!"

"But we will, and not for you." Victoria winked and a pile of confetti poofed in place of the girls. Jack sighed, and went to the drug store to get an aspirin.

~*~

El: Funfulness!

Jamie: Now Yusei's future fiancé's turn.

El: Muahahahaha!

Finish


End file.
